


If I could sleep!

by AZAAZA



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dark, Hidden Depths, M/M, Poetry, Romantic Angst, Stars, Trees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZAAZA/pseuds/AZAAZA
Summary: Hiccup couldn't sleep due to past demons in the form of A winter spirit.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 1





	1. I couldn't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hijack in the form of poetry.

"only those can sleep in the dark, who aren't afraid of it."  
Hiccup blinks.  
"It wasn't truth but an essential poison"  
Hiccup blinks again.

Our poetry starts from here  
wishers would dream  
The runners would see  
dreams don't come true  
when hearts are tinned.  
"if only he could dream. "Hiccup had forgotten how?

wishers would dream  
lovers would sing  
dancers would beg  
for slumber to ram  
"Hiccup looks down as tears fell"  
I won't though because i am afraid  
of what hides in the dark  
for lanterns can't answer my questions  
about what the eyes can't unseen?  
"Hiccup gasps as he remembers half blue eyes in the dark."

wishers would dream  
wish would be worn  
As empty buckets are fillefilled with stones  
heavy weight everywhere goes

"Hiccup looks scared ,as the half gaze stunned him into silence.  
would he be fine?

beggars would pick stones and twigs  
throwers would now throw them in  
clapped would clap with feisty hands  
jumpers would jump with rusty feet

"Hiccup closes his eyes as a half ghost lips clasps with his."  
order and disorder  
border and order  
all list in disarray  
no one goes to sleep

Hiccup decides"I couldn't sleep as the lips clasps tighter on his"  
Jack would be here and Hiccup could finally go to sleep.


	2. i would dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which jack dreams of green eyes.

Tonight would be different decided the winter spirit as his eyes closed for the night.

The ghostly light follows,  
a hidden trail in the woods  
like a barrel in the house  
emptied out for fear  
'Jack eyes gazes at nothingness but jack had a particular person in mind tonight.'  
If hesitant steps could be taken  
an avalanche could be formed  
of clear words and lost rights  
If care could be evident in sight  
'A tear falls from jack eyes as green eyes are clearly glued in his mind.'  
If thoughts could be treasures  
If if they could be buried in soil  
and taken out if desire rights  
Still it's a wicked plea  
'the ghostly Burnett smiles as a wicked plea enters his eyes and blue meets green though they are lost as quickly as they came.'  
if only you could tell  
A penny from a worth  
That I could still love  
After all the sand has been stolen away  
'The burnett is long 'gone but so has jacks heart as if it was never there in the first place.'


	3. sleep won't come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laughter echoes through the dark night as a year cascades down.

the night was young,but it held many pains as a silent tears cascade down due to this treacherous thought.

Laughter echoes in a distance as the night breeze blows more ferocious then ever as if protesting against the unjustice that one person had faced.

Wind was his friend after all.

Jack looks down as dark thoughts echo in his mind.

lies are burdens of a lost soul,  
Who has forgotten how to breath.  
shadows full that mind that can't compete  
fullness echoes  
where emptiness begins,

safety is a measurement  
where reality is outbreaking   
nothing seems fantasy like,  
as burdens are taken  
under a special wing.

Don't cry for it doesn't heal  
empty minds.  
A thought breaks million minds.  
Fullfillment doesn't come easily,  
but safety doesn't lie.

Jack opens his eyes as he thinks again and nodes. It was over . Hiccup wasn't coming back.There was no need to cry.


	4. the name of winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> winter is his greatest regret.

The winter was tough but it was nothing new on the island of berk. Berk might have been itself a winter heaven for the wet season.

"Dry and lifeless"thought hiccup in the empty comfort of his own room.

THE NAME OF WINTER WAS A START

of old messages and crafts

The name of winter was a start

of foreign thoughts and laws

The expression of the wise

buried in confessions and tries

The name of winter was a start

that lingered on and on

but here it was a welcome for power and control.

Hiccup closed his eyes and ghostly lips kissed him as pale blue eyes stared at him.


End file.
